


Confusions

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, child!Anna, ruby is a dog?, single parent! cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets the hottest guy at the park while walking Sam's dog. Turns out the hottest guy has a child and is most likely not single.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> this was requested by noxsoulmate. Sorry that this was so late but I got it done. :) I hope you like it.

There were dogs everywhere. They smelled and Dean hated it here. He cursed at Sam for going on his honeymoon and leaving his oversized puppy with him. Who goes to Thailand for their honeymoon? Couldn’t he just go somewhere in the states? Where he could take his stupid dog with him. Dean looks at Ruby and her black fur shines against the bright sun. 

“Okay Ruby, we are here.” Dean says with a monotone voice. “You do what you need to do. Play or whatever.” 

He unclips her leash and when he is about throw the ball Ruby takes off running. 

“Goddamn it, I didn’t even throw the ball.” He sighs but quickly follows after her. When he finds her, she is getting pet by a young girl. 

“Hey, Ruby.” Dean kneels down next to her. “You can’t run off like that.” 

“She’s your dog?” the wide-eyed girl says. 

“Nah. I’m dog-sitting for my brother.” He replies. 

“Anna!” a deep voice scolds behind him. “What did I mean when I said to stay near me at all times?” 

“ummm… Stanger danger?” Anna flips her red hair. “But dogs aren’t strangers.” 

Dean stands up and turns around. He takes a sharp breath when he sees the sight in front of him. The man stood tall with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. The loose AC/DC t-shirt hangs loose on his shoulders and the Bermuda shorts highlight his tan skin. 

“Daddy! Can we get a dog?” Anna runs up to the guy and Dean’s heart drops. 

The hottest guy Dean has seen in a long time is taken. Probably has an equally hot wife or husband. It was just Dean’s luck. The guy looks at him skeptically and Dean attaches Ruby’s leash again to avoid his heated stare. He stands up again and sees that the girl, Anna, is still blabbering to her dad and the dad is still staring at him. 

“Sorry about Ruby,” He says before he starts walking off. 

“No, don’t take the dog away!” the girl shrieks. 

“Anna…” the man sighs. 

“But Daddy! He is taking care of Ruby for his brother.” She says. “What if he needs help taking care of dogs?”

Dean turns around and crouches down. “Hey, thanks for offering to help but I think your dad want to go. It’s nice to meet you though.” 

“Okay.” She sniffs. 

Dean gets up and turns around but a hand grabs his shoulder. 

“Sorry, I just have a hard time trusting people.” The dad says, “My name is Castiel.” 

“It’s okay. Especially what the news crap out.” Dean smiles, “I’m Dean.” 

“Does this mean I can play with Ruby while you talk to Dean?” Anna shrieks. 

“Yes, Anna.” Castiel says, “Just don’t go too far.” 

“She’s seems like an amazing child.” Dean turns to Castiel. 

“Yeah she really is.” Castiel looks at her fondly. “I’m glad I have her.” 

Dean stares at the beautiful face of Cas. _Cas?_ He knows he’s falling head over heels for this guy he barely knows. What’s worse is he is most definitely- probably married. It really sucks. It was Dean’s luck though. The last guy he fell for was also married. But Benny and him turned out to be great friends. But with the icy blue eyes of Cas, Dean doesn’t think he will ever be able to stop thinking about jumping on this guy. 

Dean clears his throat at that thought, “So, does she have her mother’s hair?” he asks stupidly. Of course she does, Cas was probably into hot red-heads. 

“No, Naomi has brown hair. It could be from Zachariah but I wouldn’t know, he’s bald.” Cas shrugged. 

“Wait what?” Dean scrunches his eyebrows. _Is Anna not Cas’s biological child?_

“Oh, right.” Cas nervously says. “Yeah, when I used to live in New York, I fostered children. It turned out Anna’s parents, Naomi and Zachariah, were both abusive. I couldn’t save her brothers, Michael or Lucifer, but I got Anna out of there.” 

“Oh wow” Dean lets out a deep breath. “You and your wife did a great thing.”

Castiel tilts his head in a manner to show confusion, “I’m not married.”

Dean refrains from pumping his fists up. “Oh, I just thought. Nevermind.” Dean tries to play it off coolly.

Cas’s lips turn upward and Dean is, again, mesmerized because how can a man be so beautiful? He shuffles his feet and looks towards Ruby and Anna. 

“Dean, I hope you don’t get offended by this…” Cas starts. “No nevermind.” 

“What?” Dean asks, “I won’t get offended.” 

“Would-would you like to go out for coffee?” Cas ducks his head to hide a blush. 

Dean smiles as big as he can. “Of course. As long as Anna will be there.” 

“Of course she’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/)


End file.
